


Just Kiss Me Already

by Yuesmoon



Category: Gulf Kanawut - Fandom, Mew Suppasit, Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmoon/pseuds/Yuesmoon
Summary: Gulf misses Mew's kisses but...Does Mew miss kissing Gulf?Fan fiction inspired by the recording made at their Chinese New Year event where Gulf seemed to want just kiss Mew.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Just Kiss Me Already

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction inspired by the recording made at their Chinese New Year event where Gulf seemed to want just kiss Mew.
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/9IsVIcqzPP0

Mew and Gulf just returned to their backstage area after finishing their event.  
Mew was walking calmly but Gulf, he seemed so out of it...his mind was occupied with something Mew couldn't quite figure out, so he did what he thought best to make Gulf snap out of it, he started to mess with him.

Mew: 'You know, you were pretty amazing back there...your acting was incredible, for a second, I thought you were gonna kiss me...'  
Gulf: 'so what If I was?'

Huh? He must have heard Gulf wrong, Mew thought.

Mew: 'what did you just say?'  
Gulf: 'I miss your kisses...' repeated Gulf while looking down at the floor   
Mew: 'I....don't understand...'   
Gulf: 'I said I miss your kisses' he finally admitted, looking straight at Mew's eyes

Gulf's reply left Mew speechless...it took him a while to have the courage to ask the younger the question

Mew: 'why? Why now? We haven't kissed for...for months...why now?'

Mew could only follow Gulf's movements...he didn't understand what was happening...he didn't understand anything at all.

Gulf: 'ok, I'm just gonna let it all out...' - Gulf started saying - 'ever since we stopped filming' - he said while walking towards Mew - 'I haven't had the chance to kiss your lips' - he kept saying, while being a few inches away from the older - 'and it's been killing me slowly' - he said closing their distance between them- 'not being able' - while leaning towards Mew - 'to just' - looking from his eyes to his lips - 'kiss' - licking his own lips - 'you again'

Gulf was so close...so close to kissing Mew's lips again that, when the older pushed him away, he felt so confused...so empty...  
Why was Mew doing that? Why pushing him away? He always thought the older felt something for him...he knew Mew had been through so much and couldn't risk getting hurt like that again...but Gulf thought that, with him changing his attitude towards the older, being more bold and flirting a bit more, he really thought that Mew would notice, that Mew would realise that he wanted it too, that they both wanted it.  
But it seemed like that wasn't the case. Maybe Mew didn't want him...maybe this was all work, just like it should be for Gulf, but he couldn't forbid his heart from wanting someone, from loving someone...

Mew: 'Gulf...' - Mew said while looking at his eyes  
Gulf: 'you just pushed me away' - he said - 'I thought you...that you felt...but maybe I was wrong...maybe I just...I'm sorry, it was just...forget what I said, P'Mew...let's just say I was rehearsing again'

Gulf then turned around while his heart started to hurt, and the smile he had had the whole day, was slowly fading away.

Mew's brain couldn't function properly. He needed an explanation and he needed it now. Gulf was gonna leave the room, and he wouldn't allow that. So he run and, in a second, he placed himself between Gulf and the closed door, not allowing the younger to leave.

M: 'you're not leaving this room until you explain to me what just happened' - he said calmly and in a sweet tone - 'Gulf, please, don't pout, just...' - Mew said getting closer to the Nong and cupping his cheeks - 'please...we trust each other...I just need to understand'

Gulf has no other choice but to look at P'Mew's eyes...the eyes that made him fall in love with him...the eyes that would always express security, protection and cared so much for him. The eyes that now, were looking at him with a confused expression.

So, at that moment, Gulf just did the only thing he thought he could do to make him understand, so he just took a step forward, got closer to Mew and just kissed him.  
It wasn't a kiss like the ones they shared on the show. It was just the touch of his lips pressed against the others, trying to express all the love he had for the older.  
After a few seconds, Gulf stopped kissing Mew, and just looked at his Phi with a sad smile on his face.

Mew: 'I still don't unders...'  
G: 'I miss your kisses' Gulf said. 'I miss the way they make me feel. I miss the touch of your lips on my skin...on my neck...' Gulf kept saying while Mew could only listen. 'I miss the touch of your hands...' he said while taking Mew's hand with his own hand. 'I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't say this, but I miss you, Phi. I miss you like Type misses Tharn. I love you, Phi.'

The moment Gulf finished his speech, he let go of Mew's hand and tried to move Mew so he could leave the room. He wasn't gonna stay in the room and listen to his Khun Phi say that he was just a friend to him. He would, but not today. Now he just needed to leave, but the second he managed to move P'Mew from the door, he found himself pinned against the same door he was trying to open. He didn't know how but now, his back was pinned against the door and he was facing P'Mew, who had his hands holding Gulf's arms so the Nong wouldn't move.

Mew: 'Yai Nong' said Mew. 'Did you just confess to me, and you were about to leave this room, leaving me here not being able to say anything at all?'

Mew's eyes were looking at him. His stare was so deep that Gulf could only loose himself into the older's dark pearls. He wasn't able to look anywhere else but to Mew's eyes, even though he was about to listen to the most hurtful words he could ever heard.

Gulf: 'I know what you're gonna say, so you might as well save it...I don't wanna hear it'

Mew: 'you said that you miss me, just like Type missed Tharn...well if you're not gonna listen, Yai Nong...'

So before Mew said anything else, he leaned towards Gulf and kissed him with no hesitation.   
Their kiss was a sweet one. A kiss that could let Mew express all he had been hiding for months.

Actually, Mew had fallen for Gulf long before he even realized. And even though he realized it later, he couldn't accept his feelings towards the younger. It couldn't be happening again. It wasn't gonna happen again. He wasn't gonna make the same mistake again, and if that meant denying his feelings until they were gone for good, then that's what he would do.  
It wasn't gonna be an easy task. Gulf was so adorable and so hot at the same time. His make out scenes were making it even harder for him. He thought he wasn't gonna make it, but after the filming ended, it all seemed to get better. No kissing, no touching that way anymore...it hurt, but it helped. He did had noticed that Gulf had become bolder during their events, but that's all he thought it would ever be, just fan service.  
But now, his beautiful Yai Nong had just said these words to him....these words that made all he tried to hide, the wall he tried to build, all his efforts not to make the Nong uncomfortable, not going any further, not doing more than he should, all that, was thrown away because of that kiss. That confession. Gulf had just confessed to him, so his heart took over his brain and suddenly he was kissing the Nong back.

When they stopped, Mew witnessed the most beautiful thing he could ever see.  
Gulf's ears were red. His Yai Nong was blushing and had a sad smile on his face that he couldn't hide.

Mew: 'stop it...' said Mew still looking at the younger. 'Gulf, stop looking at me like that..'  
Gulf: 'can I have another one?'

Mew was astonished to say the least. His Nong was getting too bold, and he was secretly loving it.

Mew: 'another one?' Mew asked  
Gulf: 'one more..one last kiss'  
Mew: 'one last...why?'  
Gulf: 'one last kiss. I'm sure you wanna move on from all this drama, so I'm just asking for one last kiss...before it's all over'  
Mew: 'so smart and bold but so stupid at the same time...' Mew said, smiling. 'You're gonna get more than just a kiss if you keep asking for it that way'  
Gulf: 'what way?' Gulf was so confused. He was trying so hard not to cry, but his Khun Phi was smiling from ear to ear. Yeah, he didn't understand anything.   
Mew: 'don't you realize how cute but sexy you look right now?' The older replied 'you're blushing so hard, and all you can do is look at my lips, you can't barely look me in the eye...I thought you liked my eyes' he said while pouting 'but looks like you're just like me, cause I can't get enough of your lips. They are like a drug to me, didn't you know that already? You are my drug'

Gulf couldn't hold back his tears anymore, so he started to cry, trying to hold on to Mew's hands who still had him pinned against the door. The older let go of his Nong's arms, and took a step closer and hugged him.

Mew: 'When did this happen? For how long have you been hiding this from me?' He asked the younger while caressing the other's back, trying to call him down.  
Gulf: 'it's been too long' the Nong answered. 'I think it started when we finished filming and the show aired. There was something missing. I knew something was wrong with me, but I was too afraid to do anything about it. I didn't know what to do or how to behave around you after I realized my feelings for you. I know how much you've suffered already and I didn't know if you felt the same way, so I just kept it to myself.'

Mew couldn't stop smiling after listening to his Nong's words. He just held him tightly, trying to calm him down.

Mew: 'so, we're both idiots' Mew said, laughing.

Gulf, releasing himself from Mew's embrace, looked at the older and smiled.

Mew: 'I'm sorry, I was a coward. I noticed a change in your attitude lately but couldn't see beyond that. I'm sorry.' Mew apologized.  
Gulf: 'I'm sorry too, Phi. I don't know what got into me but, I was almost sure your feeling for me were there as well, so I was just trying to get your attention' said the younger, lowering his head.

Mew just put his index finger right under Gulf's chin, lifting the Nong's head to look straight at his beautiful eyes.

Mew: 'and you weren't wrong' he admitted. 'I just didn't know you felt the same, I'm just stupid for not seeing the obvious'  
Gulf: 'so...'  
Mew: 'so I like you. I really like you.'  
Gulf: 'you like...'  
Mew: 'ok, cards on the table. If we're gonna be honest, I'm just gonna say it. I love you, Yai Nong. I've been falling for you since you first kissed me. You put your trust in me, after all I had been through. After everything that had happened, you didn't question me, you didn't doubt me, you trusted me to protect you, and that's all I wanted to do, at least as a friend, but now...' Mew got closer to Gulf 'if you let me, I can be so much more'  
Gulf: 'we were trying not to hurt the other but we were hurting ourselves. Yeah, we're both idiots' the Nong finally laughed. 'After all I've said, do you even need to ask that question?' Asked the younger, smiling widely.  
Mew: 'I've been asking for permission since we started, I didn't wanna mess anything up' the older stated  
Gulf: 'and I love that about you, but you don't need to do that anymore. I love you, so trust your feelings and be yourself when you're with me'

The both idiots in the room couldn't stop smiling while looking at each other. This was their moment, the most beautiful moment, the moment they had been waiting for a long time, but didn't even though for a second it would happen. And now, all they had to do was enjoy it.

Gulf: 'so...about that kiss...' he said while flirting a bit.  
Mew got closer to the younger and attacked his lips fiercely. This wasn't a sweet kiss anymore, there was so much love and passion in it. Their lips wouldn't stop moving. Mew wasn't asking for permission anymore, so his tongue went straight for Gulf's, making the kiss deeper, more desperate.  
They couldn't stop kissing, their hands were moving all over their bodies, trying to recover all the months they had lost. They cared so much for the other and, because of that, they ended up hurting themselves. But that wasn't the case anymore. They were together now and they weren't gonna waste any more time.

A knock on the door let them know that their cars were ready and they could go finally home.  
The two boys stopped kissing, their red lips and their heavy breathing exposed what they had been doing for a while now. Time wasn't important for them but sadly, they had to leave the place.

Mew: 'they are waiting for us, we have to leave'  
Gulf: 'but I don't wanna go home, I just wanna stay with you' said the younger, pouting while looking at Mew's eyes and lips. You could tell he wanted more.

All Mew could do was just stare at his Nong's lips, specially his upper lip. It was so red and swallowed. Damn, he liked it too much. So he remembered.

Mew: 'Yai Nong' he said with a smirk on his face 'remember where I'm staying tonight?'

And suddenly, Gulf's eyes opened wide at the thought of it. Of course he knew, he helped choose that hotel room for his Khun Phi because just there were so many hotels in the area and Mew wasn't sure which one would be best.

Gulf: 'let's go then!' The younger said, taking his Phi's hand and holding the doorknob. 'But before we leave...' he turned around and got closer to his Phi 'can I have another kiss?'   
Mew: 'you silly' the older said, while hugging Gulf's waist, 'you don't even have to ask. What my bii wants, my bii gets' he finally said, kissing him again slowly and, after the kiss ended, they just opened the door and run towards the car with a smile on their faces.  
They were gonna be together, that night, and every single day after that.  
They had to make up for all the time they had already lost, and this was just the beginning.


End file.
